My Secret Life
by TVDDELENAFAN101CLACE
Summary: Clary is not a normal girl who goes out on dates and hangs out with her friends. She is forced to live with her dad after her mother dies. Will a newfound friend help Clary through this mess? CLACE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of the characters from the Mortal Instruments books!**

CPOV:

Clary pushed her red hair out of her face as she looked at the time on her nightstand.

"2:30", she mumbled. She was covered in sweat, her bedspread a tangled mess. Another nightmare.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the bathroom, smoothing her ruffled pajamas. She put her hands on the sides of the sink and stared into the small mirror.

Staring back at her were two emerald eyes, with surroundingdark circles. She had been having nightmares every night, since she had moved in with her father, Valentine. Even calling him her father made her shiver.

She was scared of him, really scared. He would blame her for her mothers death. He said that she made Jocelyn drink the potion that killed her. Though Clary did not do this, she felt like it was her fault.

Every night she came through the apartment door, she was greeted with a slap or something throw at her. She kind of felt like she deserved it, and she hated that feeling.

She didn't tell anyone about this, not even her best friend Simon. She didn't think it was a big deal, but deep down she knew she should tell someone about Valentine's evil deeds.

Snapped back into reality, she looked down at her arm, which was covered with a huge bruise and small ones around it. She splashed water onto her face and brushed her hair and teeth. Going back to her room, she straightened up her bed and pulled on decent clothes and her shoes. She even grabbed her sketchbook, which she did a lot.

Soon enough, Clary was sneaking past Valentine's room and was headed for the door when she caught a whiff of alcohol, turning around to see Valentine, holding a bottle in his hands as he moved towards her.

Clary quickly unlocked the door and flew down the stairs, just as her father threatening and cursing at her. When she reached the downstairs door, she whipped out her phone, clutching the sketchbook to her chest. She opened the door and was running down the sidewalk, towards the park, when she turned a corner and rammed into a wall of flesh.

Looking up, she saw a flash of gold.

**So? What do you think so far? Sorry it's so short! It's my first one and I'm just testing it out! If you want more please leave a review and I will write the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter was kinda short, this one will be longer, so please enjoy! Sorry if it kinda sucks, but i tried my best, being my first story i thought it was pretty good! *TVDDELENAFAN101CLACE***

****JPOV:

Jace was headed to the coffee joint to meet some friends, at yes, 3:00 in the morning, when a small body bumped into him.

He looked down to see a red-headed girl with pale skin and big green eyes. She had a purple and green bruise of her left arm and a small one on her cheek. She was carrying a flip phone and a sketchbook with a pencil sticking out of it.

He stared at her with his golden eyes, admiring her scrawny features. He had seen her at school before, in his art class. She took a step back and slid past him, towards the park.

_That was weird, _he thought.

_What could she be doing out at this time?_

__He continued on his way to the coffee place.

CPOV:

Clary quickly hurried to her favorite spot in the park, under a large oak tree, and sat down.

She couldn't believe she had just run into Jace Wayland. He was the football captain and homecoming king (along with a slutty queen.)

Most people called him the _golden boy, _which Clary thought was ridiculous. He would never go for her, the small red-head that's always getting beat up. _That's a perfect description of me, _she thought, opening her sketchbook.

She stared out onto the landscape before her. The park was on a bunch of rolling hills, full of benches and beautiful trees. Clary was facing east, so she could draw the sun rising u over the valley, making the pond below glitter like gold.

_If the sun rises at six, _she asked herself, _why am I out here now?_

Of course, Clary already knew the answer to that. She didn't want to stay in that _place _with Valentine. She still refused to call that_ place_ home, and refused to call Valentine her father. Though technically he was her father, she didn't want to think of him as so. He never treated her right, but disrespect led to violent word and frequently yelling. Yelling then turned to hitting her once, now he does it almost every day.

She looked down at her paper, no longer wanting to think about Valentine. She started to just draw the landscape in front of her, the moon above instead of the sun rising. She was so lost in her drawing, getting every curve and line perfect. It was a gift she had received from her mother.

Her mother, Jocelyn, had died when she was young, about thirteen. Luke, her soon-to-be husband left Clary with Valentine, because he could not bear to look at her, since she was exactly like Jocelyn.

The only difference between Clary and her mother had been that Jocelyn was prettier. She had more of a figure and defined features. Clary had usually felt worthless compared to her. Clary shook that feeling off and continued to draw.

Clary was just about finished with her sketch when someone sat down next to her.

JPOV:

Jace had gone to get coffee with his buds, then get some food at a local fast food restaurant, and was walking home when he saw the girl, sitting in the park.

As he got closer, he saw she was lost inside a drawing, moving her hand swiftly across the page. Her red hair, cascading down to her shoulders in fine curls.

He didn't know how long he was staring, but finally moved his legs and went towards her.

She didn't look up when he stood next to her. He looked down at her drawing and saw the exact same thing when he looked in front of him.

When he sat down, she looked up, and gasped.

_I guess she didn't hear me walk up,_ he thought.

"Hey there." he started, not sure what to say.

"Hi." she replied in a small voice.

"Jace." he said, extending his hand towards her.

"Clary." she replied, shaking his hand reluctantly.

He let go of her hand and looked down at her drawing again.

"It looks really nice." he said, gesturing to the sketchbook.

"Thanks. What are you doing out here at 4:00 am?"

"I just grabbed some coffee with some friends." he said holding up the bags. "I got you a hot chocolate since i didn't know how you like your coffee."

"Thanks... again. Why did you think to get me something?" she asked.

He wasn't very sure why he did get her something, he just wanted to. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So... what are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"Um, I just needed to get some fresh air, think about some things. Draw." She sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?"

"It's a long story," she said, pausing, "and I'd rather not share it with someone I just met."

"Well, this person that you just met did buy you hot chocolate." he said, giving her a smirk. She giggled softly.

He handed her some food and they ate, talking every once in a while. Suddenly, Clary closed her book and pushed herself off the ground.

"Where are you going, Clary?" he asked, not wanted her to leave so soon.

"I have to go.. home." she said, seeming to choke one the last word.

"Okay, I'll walk you there-" he started.

"No! I mean, I'd love you to, but I really don't think that's a good idea."

Jace was sort of taken aback, but then stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off his jeans.

"I know it seems weird, someone offering to walk you home after you just met, but it's dangerous out here. And its on my way anyways."

"Okay." she said, giving in. She sipped her beverage as they walked towards her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'm back! Didn't have enough time to write, so i found some today! Hope you enjoy this, especially if you want to know what happens next! Thanks!**

JPOV:

He walked slowly next to Clary, brushing his fingers across hers. He felt safe around her, yet very vulnerable. He felt the need to protect her, like she was the one that needed to feel safe. But why did he feel this way? Sure, he had talked to her a couple of times- well, acknowledged her. He had seen her around school, in his art and history classes.

The wind picked up, blowing Clary's warm scent over to him. His heart racing her pushed some of the red curls out of her face. She looked down and shivered. He lowered his hand, realizing she was cold, and shrugged off his leather jacket. He handed it to her and she wrapped herself in it.

They stepped onto the sidewalk and walked down a couple of streets. As they got closer to Clary's apartment, Jace realized the sidewalks were cracked and the streetlights flickering. They stopped in front of a small apartment building, that had trash littering the ground, along with burnt cigars and beer bottles.

_Clary lives here? _he wondered. She turned to face him and said, "Thanks for walking me." She sounded upset, but he decided to not say anything. She stood there for a few moments, until her eyes drifted to the ground and she turned to walk up the steps.

"Would you like me to walk you up?" he asked, making her turn around.

"Um", she chewed on her lip, as if sure wasn't she what to answer. But he walked up the steps and opened the door for her. She stood still for a second before smiling and walking inside. He followed her in, checking out the surroundings. It was not as trashy as it was outside, but it was not too decent either. They went straight for the stairs and climbed up three flights in silence, before they reached her door.

She opened up her book and wrote down a number, tearing it out and handing it to him. "Just in case." she whispered as he took the paper.

He didn't want to say goodnight, not yet. But he had just met this girl, and she seemed awfully tired. He turned towards he and whispered, "Goodnight."

She stood there looking at him with those big green eyes. Too soon for Jace, she turned to the door and slipped in a key, still clutching her sketchbook to her chest. "Goodnight, Jace." And with that, she opened the door a little and slipped inside.

CPOV:

Clary immediately regretted going into the apartment because as soon as she walked inside, she was grabbed by her shoulders and turned around to face Valentine. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles. Alcohol wafted through the air, almost making her gag. His nails were digging into her shoulders now.

"Where were you?!" he snarled, his foul breath making her cringe.

Hopefully Jace was gone, home, where he was safe. This was her problem to solve. His accusations were so convincing, she was starting to believe them. He blamed her for Jocelyn's death. She was a walking reminder of her to him. She would leave the minute she turned eighteen, but for now she was stuck with him. If should even survived that long.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled his eyes boring into her hers.

"I..I.. was out." she stuttered.

His tight grip on her shoulders loosened, and he pulled up a hand and smacked her across the face.

"No need to be just like your mother was." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

His consumption of alcohol was totally noticeable, because he was walking sideways when he turned towards the kitchen in the room in front of them. While his back was turned, she grabbed one of the many empty bottles littering the room. He then turned around and saw her holding it, then started towards her.

She backed up until her back hit the hard wooden door. Valentine reached into his pocket about the same time she did, but pulled out a completely different item than her. It glinted in the dim room, sending a glare into her eyes. A knife.

What she had pulled out, she immediately used it. Her phone rang softly, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. She knew she didn't have much time, but clutching her phone in one hand and the bottle in the other, she made her move. Swinging her arm to smash the bottle over his head, Clary felt slightly unstable. The angry red mark on the side of her face was probably the cause of it. The bottle smashed into a million pieces, making Clary's hand feel as if it were on fire.

Her other hand was still clutching the phone, which had already received the call. She heard a voice on the other end and took the chance to scream. It was high-pitched, but not shrilly. Valentine had staggered from the sudden impact, but still went for her, the knife gleaming in his hand.

_I'm doomed _she thought.

Thinking quickly, she ducked under his raised arm, hoping he wouldn't move too fast considering his state. She rushed into the kitchen and ducked behind the counter when she heard the door burst open. Footsteps headed towards her, but stopped. He hadn't seen her.

Clary turned to the side, feeling relieved, until the rough hand came down on her shoulder, pulling her up.

"You deserve this." he said, as he drove the knife into her stomach.

JPOV:

Jace was sleeping silently when he got a phone call. It was almost morning. He thought back to what had happened just a few hours ago.

_Hours? Had it been that long?_

No, it had not been hours, but minutes only. The walk back had taken ten minutes, and he was only asleep for a few minutes when he checked his phone, which was buzzing impatiently on his nightstand. He reached over and picked it up, the noise of it shaking off his sleepiness.

_Clary._


End file.
